The Orb of Worlds
by WolfStar
Summary: The War is over, Voldemort dead. The Wizarding population of Britain all but gone. Harry accidentally uses the Orb of Worlds and is transported to a reality where everyone he cares about is alive – and it seems he isn’t the only one to have used the O


The Orb of Worlds  
  
Written By WolfStar  
  
Prologue  
  
Harry stood completely still, staring at the campsite in front of him.  
  
There was no one outside, as it was about midnight. But Harry knew that this campsite couldn't actually be there. Of course not.  
  
It was obviously magical, what with the protective wards he could feel, but no magical being in their right mind would be anywhere near where Harry had fallen asleep.  
  
'Although that might just be because somehow I did something in my sleep to bring me here,' he thought. 'Wherever 'here' is.'  
  
Harry considered each of the magical items he had in his possession. None of the wands would do this, certainly, not even his own. Not his swords or daggers. Nor any of the other things he had with him - unless....  
  
"Bloody hell," he whispered. "Not that...."  
  
But reaching into his pocket and finding it absent, Harry confirmed that it had been the Orb of Worlds that had brought him here.  
  
"Oh shit," he muttered. "This is not good."  
  
He stared in silence at the campsite, not sensing any dark magic, but not willing to enter it and find out who was there.  
  
"What am I going to do?" he murmured.  
  
"For starters," a voice said sharply behind him, causing him to spin around and find himself at wand point. "You can put down any and all weapons and follow me for questioning."  
  
Harry blinked. Surely it couldn't be who he thought it was...  
  
"Are you even listening to me?" the man snapped.  
  
"Of course I am," Harry replied in a similar tone. "But just who do you think you are, ordering me about? And who is supposedly going to question me?"  
  
The man glared, but answered anyway. "I'm Sirius Black, Auror. And I'll be taking you to Albus Dumbledore."  
  
'So I was right....' Harry sighed. "You think so?" he asked lightly.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a shrill cry.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Both of them spun around, but it was Harry that the two-year-old boy was running to.  
  
Harry gaped. "Tom?" he whispered, stunned.  
  
Behind the child was his mother. "Thomas James Alexander West, you come right back her - Harry???" she gasped.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
She ran to him, overtaking her son and hugging him. "I thought you were dead, you git!"  
  
He pulled back, grinning tiredly at her. "It was a near thing, lil' sis. And I thought you and Tom died two months ago."  
  
"I guess we didn't." Ginny smiled at him shakily. "And everyone else?"  
  
Harry's grin vanished, anguish the only emotion Ginny could distinguish. "No survivors."  
  
"Draco? Hermione? Percy? They're all...gone?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered hoarsely. "Everyone...except a couple of Idiots and me. And you two, it seems."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Harry turned and picked the boy up. "Missed you, kid."  
  
Before he could say any more to either of them, Sirius interrupted.  
  
"Hold on a sec. Ginny, you know him?"  
  
She smiled at him. "This is Harry Parker - " She stopped suddenly. "Harry, ring?"  
  
He bit his lip, glancing down at his left hand. "Yeah. Just before..." He sighed. "So technically - "  
  
"It's Malloy now," Ginny finished sadly. "Sorry Sirius, I'll start again. This is Harry Malloy, Tom's godfather and adoptive father. My best friend. Harry, this is Sirius Black - "  
  
"We've met," Harry said, voice laced with amusement. "I believe it was when he told me to drop my weapons."  
  
Sirius laughed. "Sorry 'bout that. But you were watching our camp with a somewhat worrying intensity." He looked curious. "So you used the Orb of Worlds as well?"  
  
Harry glanced at Ginny, who gave a tiny nod. "Yeah, by accident. I woke up and found myself right by a camp that hadn't been there before I went to sleep."  
  
"Sirius, do any of the tents have room for Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
He nodded. "He could either share with Remus, James and me, or he can join up with Seamus Finnigan, Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom."  
  
Harry flinched slightly at the last four. "Remus and James?"  
  
"My husband Remus Lupin, a freelance journalist and Death Eater hunter, and James Potter, my best friend and the DADA teacher at Hogwarts. Do you know either of them, back in your world?"  
  
He shrugged. "Might have met them once or twice." Ginny snorted. "But I did know the other three you mentioned fairly well." Ginny snorted again. Sirius glanced at her.  
  
"Nothing," she said innocently. "Really. I just think Harry is going to receive understatement of the year award."  
  
"Gimme a sec, Gin, and I can do much better," Harry said dryly. "Let's see. Voldemort is a not very nice person."  
  
"And the award goes to Harry James Alexander Thomas Parker Malloy!"  
  
"Why thank you, Miss West. I'd like to thank all those who helped me get to where I am today. Um. My dorm mates. Gin's brothers. My godfather and his husband. And I think that's it."  
  
"What, no mention of your own poor, neglected husband?" a voice asked.  
  
The three spun around. Harry and Ginny stared in shock; Sirius just looked confused.  
  
"What, no hug?" Draco asked teasingly, smirking at them both.  
  
Harry passed Tom to Ginny and slapped Draco across the face. "You idiot!"  
  
The blond gave him a pained look. "I do hope that wasn't a capital letter."  
  
"You don't work for the Ministry, as far as I know, so there wasn't." He glared. "Now explain, else I may be forced to hurt you. In a very painful way that might involve a few dark curses and the tickling charm."  
  
Draco sighed, but nodded. "First though, you might want to tell Sirius here a bit of what happened before all that."  
  
##########################################  
  
Okay. Confusing, I know. It'll get better. Or worse. One or the other.  
  
Please Review!  
  
*WolfStar* 


End file.
